


take a break

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has a tendency to overwork himself during Finals, but Lafayette has discovered the perfect way to get him to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> Original Title is Original. Based off a prompt on HamiltonPrompts. 
> 
> 'Lafayette/Hamilton. College Au. A bit fluffy. Lafayette getting Hamilton to take a break.'
> 
> I saw it and really couldn't resist trying my hand at it, and I hope I did it justice. :)

With three essays, two finals, and a final project due all within the next two weeks, Alexander Hamilton was finally feeling overwhelmed. He wasn’t sure how he let all of his work pile up on him, usually completing assignments up to two weeks early. Which meant that this ‘Finals Week Panic’ he had seen his friends go through was entirely new to him. He was behind for the first time in his academic life. Thankfully in the past thirty hours he had made significant progress, fingers working furiously over the keys of his laptop as an absurd amount of caffeine coursed through his veins, keeping his eyes open despite the burn behind his lids and the dark circles forming beneath them. His roommate, Lafayette, had escaped the room at some point near midnight last night, declaring that he was joining their friends John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan at the library to study and insisting that Alex get some rest as he left. Alex was pleased to have the room to himself as he worked, knowing that if Lafayette had stayed they probably would have nagged Alexander until he shut down his computer and went to bed, causing him to lose several of his productive morning hours. 

It was nearing nine in the morning when Lafayette finally returned, slumping into the room and tossing their bag onto their desk. Alex barely glanced up from his work as his roommate fell onto their bed with a loud sigh. After a few minutes of silence another huff left their body, their general cry for attention, and Alex could feel their eyes on him. 

“How was studying?” Alex finally spoke, eyes still trained on his screen. Lafayette turned onto their side, head propped on their arm as they watched Alex's relentless typing. 

“When did you go to bed?” Lafayette queried, ignoring Alex's question and taking in his tired and rumpled look. His hair was messy, probably from how often he ran his hands through it when he was thinking. Alex's eyes flicked over to his roommate at the question then immediately fell back on his screen, enough of an answer for Lafayette. They pushed off their own bed, crossing the room in two long strides to rest on the edge of Alex’s. “You have been working since morning yesterday, Alexander, have you stopped for even a moment?” Alex remained silent and Lafayette sighed, reaching for his computer. 

“Wait, no, no,” Alex whined as Lafayette took the machine from his grasp. “I’m almost finished, Laf.” 

“It can wait,” Lafayette stated as they shut the computer, standing to place it on Alex’s highest shelf before moving back to their bed. “Now, I have been studying for nine hours and I’m exhausted. I’m taking a nap, which you are welcome to join.” They held an arm out to Alex and the boy seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head.

“I should keep working,” Alex fretted, reaching for a book from his desk. If Lafayette wasn’t going to let him keep working on his paper, he could at least get through some reading for his tests. Lafayette was back at his bedside in an instant, grabbing his wrist before he could reach any of his texts. Lafayette knew Alex was going to be hard to stop, they had learned that early on the first year they lived together, but they also knew that Alex needed to take a few minutes every now and then or he would work himself into a breakdown or a fever — Neither of which Lafayette was prepared to deal with during Finals if it could be prevented. 

“You misunderstand, Alexander,” Lafayette hummed, pulling their friend away from his studies and climbing onto the bed. It was the only way they were going to get Alex to get some rest. “You have been working non-stop for too long, _my love_ , you need to take a break.” The nickname slipping from Lafayette’s lips caused a chill to run down Alex’s spine. 

“Laf, it’s finals,” Alex objected, but he didn’t fight against Lafayette’s insistent tugging and let himself be pulled into their arms. Lafayette wrapped their arms around Alex’s body as they nestled into the pillows scattered about Alex’s bed. “I really should be studying.” 

“ _Hush, my dear, Alex_ ,” Lafayette whispered in his native tongue, which admittedly did things to Alex, and pressed a finger to Alex’s lips. “ _Don’t argue, just lay with me_.” Alex gave in, resting his head against Lafayette’s chest and indulging in their embrace. Lafayette pressed their lips to Alex’s forehead, nuzzling their nose at the crown of Alex’s head. “ _Shut your eyes, sweet boy._ ” Alex did, the other’s fingers combing through his tangled locks and over his shoulders. Alexander could feel the tension of the past thirty hours melting away, his shoulders relaxing and the crease between his brows softening. Lafayette traced the line of his nose with the tip of their finger, following the wave of tranquility that washed over Alex’s features and on through his body. It wasn’t often that Lafayette saw Alex relax, not like this, unless they happened to glance over in the middle of night — or rather, early morning, as Alex had a tendency to work until the wee hours of the morning.

Alex looked younger as he finally drifted off in Lafayette’s arms, snuggling closer to his friend and burrowing into the warmth of their embrace. Lafayette smiled, heart light as they watched their friend. Alexander worked far too hard sometimes and Lafayette was thankful they had finally found a way to persuade their friend to stop doing so for just a minute. Alex, as strong and independent as he was, would never turn down the opportunity to snuggle with his roommate.

For the moment, Lafayette decided not to question that. They didn’t think any further into how easily they’re able to pull Alex into their arms, or how their heart stuttered when Alex’s cold nose nuzzled against their neck. Those were all things they could consider later, when they weren’t swept by a wave of exhaustion following a nine hour study session and when they didn’t have a warm, cuddly Alexander Hamilton in their arms. Lafayette pulled Alex’s blanket over them, nestling down next to Alex and following him into a restful nap.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, lovelies. 
> 
> Feel free to follow my Hamilton blog on Tumblr if you want to talk at me, hypeulesnochilligan.tumblr.com


End file.
